Al fin la verdad
by tams90
Summary: Regalo de Navidad. Debería haber sabido que Finn no la perdonaría por traspasar esa frontera. Pero lo último que estaba dispuesta a hacer Quinn Fabray era rendirse después de todos los problemas y disgustos que el embarazo le había causado. Post 1x13.


Debería haber sabido que ese día llegaría cuando decidió que Puck era la persona idónea para quemar su reputación de presidenta del club de celibato junto con sus pompones y uniforme de animadora, como también debería haber sabido que Finn no la perdonaría por traspasar esa frontera. Pero lo último que estaba dispuesta a hacer Quinn Fabray era rendirse después de todos los problemas y disgustos que el embarazo le había causado.

-Lo siento...de verdad, lo siento tanto-dijo por centésima vez a un Finn que estaba lejos tanto de creerla como de olvidarse de todo aquello. Quinn le miró a los ojos intentando ver en ellos un gesto de compasión hacia ella, si había algo que él había sido siempre era predecible, pero en ese momento lo único que veía era vacío, un vacío incapaz de analizar.

-¿Cuántas veces piensas decírmelo Quinn?-repitió él como si estuviese hablando con una niña de dos años en vez de con su novia de toda la vida, y en el fondo la realidad era bastante similar, porque ella siempre tendría esa vena de niña caprichosa y egoísta, a la vez que dulce y comprensiva. No, Finn estaba seguro de que ella no sería capaz de hacerse cargo de un bebé.

-¡Las que haga falta!-replicó ella dejando ver por un momento esa vena infantil que dormía dentro de su ser-Finn yo no...el único motivo por el que no te dije nada fue porque quiero estar contigo, de verdad que sí-sincerarse era algo poco común en Quinn, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía hacer otra cosa que poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa a la espera de ganar la jugada con una buena baza.

Él negó y volvió a repetirle lo que en los últimos días no había parado de decirle:

-No, ya no Quinn. Es demasiado tarde-procuraba no mencionar a Puck porque éste había sido su mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo y la traición, si podía calificarse de esa manera, todavía le dolía. Y le sorprendía la manera en la que había reaccionado a todo aquel sucio asunto de Quinn, Puck y él mismo; porque Finn era normalmente pacífico, pero Puck debería haber parado en el momento en el que vio la señal triangular con una calabera en el centro, y ahora Finn no podía lamentarse de haber hecho lo que hizo cuando su mejor amigo ni siquiera respetaba lo que era suyo, en un sentido figurado.

Quinn guardó silencio y se resignó a perderle cuando Rachel Berry pasó junto a ellos apenas lanzándoles una mirada de reojo, también algo impropio de Rachel, no dar siempre su opinión de las cosas. Y la rubia pensó o que el mundo se había vuelto loco y todos ellos habían cambiado de personalidad o bien que en ese momento ella prefería no entrometerse.

-No es sólo eso ¿verdad? También es por ella-no era una pregunta, más bien era una afirmación, y tampoco es que Quinn no se lo esperase, pero no pudo contener el tono amargo de su voz que intensificó en el pronombre _ella. _

Finn volvió a concentrarse en ella y no en Rachel y escuchó su constatación como un reproche:

-¿Pretendes hacerme culpable de algo que no soy Quinn?-preguntó casi incrédulo, pero la rabia no pudo llegarle cuando no se sentía del todo inocente respecto a ese tema, aún cuando había sido sincero con Quinn cuando casi había caído en las redes de Rachel.

-No...-respondió ella con un hilo de voz-No pretendo nada Finn-intentó no volver a sucumbir al llanto cuando le vio alejarse de ella, tal vez para siempre, para entrar por la puerta del aula detrás de Rachel. En el fondo ella sabía que se lo merecía, que había engañado a su novio y a todo el mundo y había pretendido hacerle cargo de algo de lo que él no era resonsable, que le había reprochado la manera de querer ocuparse de su hijo cuando él había intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que la recibiese acaso con los brazos abiertos?

Quinn pasó su mano derecha por encima de su tripa con suavidad. No, en cualquier caso de eso Quinn estaba segura, Finn no hubiese sido un buen padre. La mejor opción seguía siendo dárselo en adopción a Mrs. Schuester, aunque no tenía muy seguro que ella siguiese queriendo el bebé teniendo en cuenta que las cosas con Mr. Schuester no estaban nada bien (eso lo sabía casi todo el instituto).

-Quinn...

Bajó a tierra cuando escuchó su nombre y se topó de frente con Puck. Hacía días que no le veía, más bien hacía días que le evitaba, no quería tener que preocuparse de más cosas, lo principal había sido recuperar a Finn a toda costa. No es que Puck no le gustase más que Finn, en algunos sentidos era mucho mejor y ella estaba segura de que si decidía a darle una oportunidad comprendería lo responsable que podía ser con ella y con el bebé; pero Puck ya había demostrado no ser capaz de cambiar por ella, y aunque era algo que no le disgustaba del todo y conseguía llamarle la atención no se lo podía permitir. No podía criar a un niño cuyo padre era incapaz de mantenerse fiel y se perdía tras las faldas de tablas rojas y blancas del equipo de animadoras.

-Quinn ya sabes que yo sigo queriendo ayudarte-le ofreció con las manos en los bolsillos y aire despreocupado, como si lo que le estuviese diciendo careciese de importancia, como si fuese pura rutina para él.

Quinn tomó aliento y miró dentro del auditorio donde Finn ya estaba ensayando con Rachel. Medió sonrío al girarse hacia Puck y agitar la cabeza negando su oferta con delicadeza y se adentró también en el aula con Puck. Se sentó en la silla más cercana observándole...quién sabe, puede que algún día las cosas cambiasen y ella se sintiese capaz de aceptar a Puck. En cualquier caso, no quería que sus negativas fuesen demasiado fuertes, le gustaba verle seguir intentándolo.


End file.
